Sample storage units are laboratory tools commonly used in the life sciences industry to store biological or chemical samples. Sample storage units take many shapes and sizes. However, many conventional sample storage units are stand-alone compartments, which have limited accessibility and flexibility in allowing for additional storage and/or transporting samples.